Fun Times in HeartHome
by Danimalz09
Summary: Dawn decides to go to Hearthome City to visit many places there while Paul decides to go there to battle one of the new members of the Frontier Brain, Dahlia. The two of them bumped into each other, what will happen then? Ikarishiping story.
1. Hearthome Reunite

**Another Ikarishipping story, if you guys haven't notice, I like writing Pokemon stories that involves the Pokemon world and the timeline, not the other stuff like high schools, twilight stuff, or other make up stories, I watch Pokemon the anime and like to keep the storylines or changing it a bit and add "What-If" scenarios. Anyways I'm going to write a few chapters of an Ikarishipping, I hope you guys like it. Please read and review. (By the way, this event happens after Ash and Brock left Sinnoh, spoiler alert)**

A week after Ash and Brock left from Sinnoh, Dawn decided to take a trip to Hearthome City, where she holds many memories in there.

_*Flashback*_

"_Mom, I'll be heading out now!" shouts Dawn._

_Johanna replies, "Alright, be careful!"_

_Dawn runs and reaches to the bus. "Here's my bus ticket." She enters the bus and sits down._

"_I can't wait to go back, Hearthome City is the best place for a coordinator to visit," said Dawn to herself._

_*End of flashback*_

Dawn is still on the bus, but getting close to her destination. "First things first, I'm going to the Poffin House, I've heard that they make really good poffins," said Dawn to herself. The busfinally arrives to Hearthome City. Dawn leaves the bus and immediately runs to the Poffin House.

* * *

**Paul's scene.**

Paul decides to take on the Battle Frontier, and realizes that one of the Frontier Brain is located on Hearthome City. Paul takes off and makes his way to Hearthome City.

"My first Frontier Brain," said Paul to himself, "According to Reggie, each Frontier Brains have their own unique style of battling and their environment."

Paul reaches to Hearthome City and takes out a Poke ball. "I'm not ready to fight Brendan yet, so I'll start off with the new members of the Frontier Brain," said Paul. The Poke ball opens and Froslass appears. "Froslass," it cries.

_*Flashback*_

"_A Dawn stone," said Paul. "Snorunt, Snorunt!" cries the Pokemon._

"_You're welcome Paul, but please don't tell Ash," said Dawn._

_Paul was confused and said, "Why did you give this to me?"_

_Dawn replies, "Let's just say it's a little thank you gift for opening up to me back at the Pokemon Center , I get to know more about you." Dawn starts to smile._

_Paul blushes a little and said, "Well, thanks. It's a pretty rare stone though, but I'll take it."_

"_No problem. I hope you'll remember my name, that stone resembles me," said Dawn with a wink._

_Paul smiles and said, "Sure, I'll try." _

_Dawn then blushes a little and said, "Hey, I think you're smiling, how cute."_

"_Surprised huh, whatever," said Paul with a smirk._

"_Well, I gotta go, catch ya later Paul," said Dawn, "Oh and one more thing, good luck fighting Ash at the Sinnoh League." She then leaves._

_Paul looks at the stone then to Snorunt, "Come over here, I take it back, I've changed my mind evolving you to a Glalie, here take this." Snorunt then starts to evolve._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Froslass," cries Froslass. Paul walks and Froslass follows him. "I guess I'll be taking it to the Amity Square," said Paul. He then enters Hearthome City and about to go to Amity Square, and then he encounters Dawn.

* * *

**Dawn and Paul's scene**

Dawn was about to enter the Poffin House, but then she saw a Froslass coming to her. "Hey, it's a Froslass," said Dawn.

Paul then encounters Dawn and he was a little shocked. Dawn then shouts, "Paul! Hey, it's you!" Paul then reaches to Froslass and looks at Dawn with his usual face. "I remember this Froslass back at the Sinnoh League," said Dawn.

"I evolved it using your stone you gave me," said Paul.

Dawn was shocked and asks, "You're kidding right?

Paul shakes his head and said, "It's true, this Froslass is my one of a kind Pokemon."

"Wow, I can't believe it Paul, I never knew you would use it to evolve a beautiful Pokemon like this," said Dawn then hides her face with a couple tears of joy.

Paul then asks, "And why are you crying about this?"

"I'm not…crying, just a little happy that's it," said Dawn with a smile. All of a sudden it made Paul also smile when he sees her smiling.

"Well, thanks again…Dawn," said Paul. Dawn was shocked and gives him a huge hug.

Dawn then said, "You remember my name! I can't believe….Ohh sorry about that." Dawn then ends the hug and blushes a little. "Anyways Paul, you've changed ever since you got defeated, I'd say you don't act like the old Paul I used to know, said Dawn."

"I know, that day changes me a lot, I'll tell you a secret Dawn but you can't tell anyone," said Paul.

Dawn nods and said, "No need to worry, my lips are sealed."

"Well, I may be cold and heartless on the outside," said Paul with a harsh voice. "But in the inside, I'm actually soft and nice," said Paul with a calm voice.

Dawn asks, "Really? I can't imagine Paul being nice."

Paul smiles at Dawn and place his hand on her shoulder, "Well now you do." Dawn blushes a little. "So how's you and your boyfriend Ash," said Paul in a harsh voice.

"Excuse me, but Ash isn't my boyfriend, I never had a boyfriend!" shouts Dawn.

Paul smirks and said, "Funny, every beautiful girl should have a boyfriend."

Dawn blushes even more. She then said, "Wait, me…beautiful, so am I…." Dawn then gets speechless.

"I told you I can be soft and nice," said Paul with that smile again. It made Dawn blushes again.

She then said, "Paul, this is so strange, I never seen you this nice before, in fact that was one of the most sweetest thing a person saids to me, I don't know what to say."

Paul asks, "What do you think about me now?"

"I don't know, at one point I really want to yell at you for all the mean things you've done, but at another point I want to be good friends with you," said Dawn and continues, "In other words, you're both really mean and nice, and….I like that about you."

Paul smirks and said, "How flattering, anyways I'm going to Amity Square, I'll see you around-"

"Wait Paul, let me join, I want to know more about you," said Dawn.

"Sure, I don't mind, I do need company," said Paul while starting to walk.

Dawn then said with a priceless face, "Funny, last time you told me to leave you alone and I didn't, you really can be nice can you?"

"Are you coming or what?" Paul asks.

Dawn replies with a monotone voice, "Yeah I'm coming." Dawn ran to Paul and they both walk together to the Amity Square.

**That's the end of chapter 1, I hope you guys like the first chapter, and like I said, I do like to keep the Pokemon storyline like this, if we have more writers writing about Pokemon stories that has to do with the timeline, I would be more than happy to read it, that's my opinion, anyways read and review, thanks!**


	2. Frontier Brain Dancer

**Chapter 2 is up. WARNING: I am going to add Dahlia. In case you don't know her, she's a Frontier Brain from Johto/Sinnoh that runs the Battle Arcade. This is my very first time writing a character that has not been on the anime, so she's going to have a Jamaican accent. Her dancing style will be a Jamaican Hip-hop/Reggae type. In other words, like Deejay (from Street Fighter). Fantina will also be part of this story, so please read and review, thanks:**

Dawn follows Paul to the Amity Square. He brings Froslass only to the area while Dawn summons all of hers. All of Dawn's Pokemon runs around the area. Paul sits on the bench near the river, thinking of his upcoming battle against a Frontier Brain while Froslass is next to him resting. Dawn then comes in and sits next to Paul, having a conversation.

"So Paul, what brings you here all of a sudden?" asks Dawn.

Paul replies, "I've heard that there is a Frontier Brain in this area. I'm planning to take the challenge, and when I win, I'll head out to Snowpoint City."

"Ohh I see, do you know who the Frontier Brain is?" asks Dawn.

"I don't know, but I do know that the battle will take place called the Battle Arcade," said Paul.

Dawn smiles and said, "Well good luck Paul, and I'll be cheering for you."

Paul looks at Dawn surprisingly. He wonders why Dawn is going to cheer for him. He doesn't really have that much relation toward her, but he does feel a little happy. He smiles at Dawn and said, "Thanks," and continues, "But I'm better off alone." He walks away, about to avoid Dawn, but she said, "Paul stay a minute." Paul then stops.

"Is it okay if I can watch you battling a Frontier Brain?" asks Dawn.

"Why would you waste your time doing that, aren't you going to train for your upcoming contest?" asks Paul.

Dawn replies, "Yeah, but it will place on the Johto Region, I have a couple more months before I can register."

Paul looks at Dawn and said, "Fine, I guess I'm okay with that."

"Thanks Paul, you're the best," said Dawn running to him and gives him a hug.

Paul blushes a little, and then said, "Just don't embarrass me yeah?"

Dawn also blushes and stops the hug. She then said, "Yeah sorry, I just never had a chance to get to know you, that's all."

"Then I guess it wouldn't hurt for us to know more about each other," said Paul in a gentle voice.

"Y-yeah," said Dawn blushing and continues, "I love your Froslass, its Snow Cloak along with the combination of Hail and Blizzard is strong and beautiful, funny that you barely made a use of that Pokemon during the battle with Ash."

Paul then said, "I know, for a Pokemon I just had, it's pretty strong, maybe one day I'll try a Pokemon Contest with Froslass."

"Really, that would be great!" shouts Dawn with excitement, "If you do I'll cheer for you and Froslass as well."

Paul then said, "Cheering huh, you do like to cheer people do you?"

"It's my thing, cheering and supporting others will make them happy and confident, you have someone that is there to help you, and to try your best," said Dawn.

Paul got shocked when she said that to him. Besides Reggie, he never had someone to cheer for him on any battles, but now he has Dawn to help him. "Thanks Dawn, that'll brighten me up a bit," said Paul with a slight smile on his face.

"Well, time for my Pokemon to go, return everyone," said Dawn returning all her Pokemon. "I'm going to the Poffin House to make some Poffins, you want to join?"

Paul looks at Dawn and said, "Will you….help me make some?" asks Paul.

"I'll be more than happy to, come on follow me," said Dawn smiling. Dawn then leads the way, but then sees a dark skin girl with a Ludicolo. While Ludicolo makes it beats, Dahlia dances to it. She then shouts, "Get to the beat people! It's time to dance!" shouts Dahlia.

"Hey, that's the Arcade Star Dahlia, a Frontier Brain!" shouts Dawn, "She is so cool, I love her dancing style, and it is so unique and rare!"

Paul then just realized of what Dawn just said, "A Frontier Brain, her?"

"Yeah, I forgot what battle arena she has but she's a Frontier Brain alright, I think that's who you were looking for," said Dawn.

"That's right, I'll come and talk to her," said Paul. He then comes to Dahlia and starts to talk to her, "Excuse me! I believe that you are the Frontier Brain, Dahlia?"

Dahlia replies in a loud voice, "That is right man, you come here to challenge to the Arcade Star Dahlia?"

"Y-yes, so will you battle me?" asks Paul.

Dahlia claps her hand and Ludicolo stops the rhythm. "Tell me this, do you like music?" asks Dahlia.

"What?" Paul was confused.

Dahlia repeats, "I said do you like music man, if you do you gotta dance to the BEAT!" Ludicolo starts its rhythm again.

"I believe I am still here," said Paul with an annoyed voice.

Dahlia claps again to stop the rhythm, "Not today my friend, I'm taking a break because I feel like dancing, besides I need to be on outdoors to dance, need a break you know what I mean?"

Paul was again confused, "Yeah, I think I get it."

Dawn then comes in and shouts, "Arcade Star Dahlia, can you sign my autograph please?"

"Sure darling," and Dahlia continues, "Hey the champ from Wallace Cup!"

Dawn was shocked and said, "You know me?"

"Of course baby! You the star!" shouts Dahlia.

Dawn screams and said, "Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

Paul then gives an annoyed face and asks, "What is going on?"

"I'll tell you man, we'll battle tomorrow, show me your skills gotcha?" asks Dahlia.

Paul replies, "Okay then, I won't lose."

"Paul right, you lost the man Ash, good trainer but still a chump," said Dahlia.

Paul then said, "That's correct, Paul is my name."

"Good good, like the sound of my ears from that," said Dahlia.

Fantina then comes in and shouts, "Dahlia, my favorite dancer!"

"Fantina, my woman! How you doing pal?" asks Dahlia.

Fantina replies, "Ohh I am magnificent, oh and Dawn too? How Fantastic!"

"Fantina, it's nice to see you again," said Dawn.

Paul then walks away, "I guess I'll be going then, see ya."

"Wait up man, I gots you a tip you need," said Dahlia.

Paul then listens, "What is the tip?"

"Find your beat and rhythm and luck, got that?" asks Dahlia.

Paul then thinks about it a little. He then said, "Kinda."

"Paul is it okay if I watch both of you battling tomorrow, it would be tremendous," said Fantina.

Paul replies, "Sure, I guess."

"Great to hear!" shouts Fantina.

Dawn then runs to Paul, "Paul wait for me, I'm going with you remember?"

"Yeah, I won't forget you," said Paul smiling. Dawn blushes a little and said, "Thanks." She then smiles back at Paul.

"A couple I see, we should all dance to the beat!" shouts Dahlia.

"Oh yes, please dance for me!" shouts Fantina.

Paul then walks away and said, "I'm going to leave these two alone."

Dawn then follows Paul and said, "Wait for me Paul!"

They both walk out of the Amity Square and head to the Poffin House.

"Hey Paul, thanks for coming with me, at least I have someone there to make poffins with," said Dawn. She then grabs and leans her head on his arm. "I hope you don't mind if I-"

Then Paul interrupts, "Don't worry about it." Paul and Dawn both smile and walk together.

**That is the end of Chapter 2, I hope you guys like Dahlia, I don't think I did too good but yeah, anyways thank you for reading, I will be uploading the next chapter as soon as possible, have a nice day everyone!**


	3. Paul's True Personality

**Chapter 3 is up! I hope you guys like Dahlia from the previous chapter, and now onward to the story, please read and review:**

Paul and Dawn made it to the Poffin House, where they are both going to make poffins for their Pokemon. They enter the building and Dawn immediately makes her Poffin.

"Paul do you need help on making Poffins?" asks Dawn.

Paul then takes a few Babiri Berry from his bag. "I'll try making it by myself," Paul replies.

Paul then drops 2 of the Babiri Berry and starts to mix it. Dawn stares at Paul mixing the pot, she blushes a little and was surprised of Paul's way of making them.

"You should start mixing a little faster, your Poffins might be burnt," said Paul.

Dawn realizes and said, "Oh right, sorry about that."

"And not too fast too, you might spill them," orders Paul.

Dawn then slowly mixes the Poffin and said, "R-right, geez what is wrong with me?"

When they finished mixing together, they pour it on their own tray and pop it in the oven. "It may take a while, so how about we'll have lunch, I'll be the chief for today if that's okay with you," said Paul.

"Um, sure," said Dawn.

Paul then takes out a few Kasib Berry and starts making his own food. Eventually he finishes his cooking, and it was a sandwich with a light pinkish and purplish spread between it. "Give it a try," he said. Dawn then takes one of the sandwiches and takes a bite.

After that bite, she was surprised that it was delicious. It was mostly sweet and a little bit dry, but she loved the sandwich. "Paul, this sandwich…it's even better than Brock's sandwich," she said and continues, "Paul, do you know how make food?"

"My brother teaches me how to cook and make food, I learned from him and apply it," said Paul.

Dawn blushes and was shocked at the same time. "Can you cook anything else delicious, I would love to try," said Dawn.

"I would, but I think it's time to for us to take our baked Poffins out," said Paul.

Dawn replies, "O-oh right."

Paul opens the oven and takes his own tray while Dawn takes her. The color of Paul's Poffins is a light violet color while Dawn is typically pink. "You're Poffin looks delicious, can I try one?" asks Dawn.

Paul replies, "I don't think you should, it's spicy and dry."

"No need to worry, it's only one," said Dawn. She then takes one and eats it. She then feels the spiciness on her tongue, but it didn't bother her that much. "Wow, it's a little…. spicy for me, but I'm sure your Pokemon will like it," said Dawn with a nervous smile.

"Thanks, this is actually my first time making some, and this is for my Froslass," said Paul.

Dawn then said, "Really, for a first timer you actually did great, I guess you really did apply Reggie's cooking ability, I'm actually a little jealous of you Paul." Dawn then smiles at Paul.

"Well I'm a little flattered, anyways what else do you want me to cook for you?" asks Paul.

"Let's save the sandwich later, I want to see more of Paul's cooking ability," said Dawn.

Paul then said, "Okay then, shall we get started?" Dawn nods and smiles at Paul. Paul starts to cook while Dawn feeds her Pokemon. "Here, this is also Brock's Pokemon food, savor it," said Dawn while feeding her Pokemon. 15 minutes later, Paul finishes cooking and sets a plate for Dawn. The plate was 2 sandwiches that Paul made earlier, eggs, cheese sticks.

"Wow, what an odd combination," said Dawn, "but it sure looks delicious!" Dawn then takes a bite of the cheese stick. She then blushes and said, "Paul, this is better than Brock's cooking, I never knew you have that talent!"

"I guess," said Paul with a slight blush.

Dawn then said, "You know if I ever get hungry, I'll be sure to come to you." Dawn then smiles at Paul.

"Well you look at that, I'll take that as a compliment," said Paul with a smile.

"So are you going to feed Froslass your Poffins?" asks Dawn.

Paul replies, "I'm about to do that now." He summons Froslass and feeds it with his violet Poffins. Froslass smiles and continues to eat. It loves the spiciness and the dryness of the food due to Froslass. "I was correct then, Froslass do love spicy-dry Poffins," said Paul.

"So I'm guessing this is because of a Pokemon Contest you're competing by using Froslass am I right?" asks Dawn.

There was a silent because Paul didn't say anything. He finally then picks up his backpack and said, "You can say that, come on let's go Froslass."

"Hey wait, don't forget me," said Dawn. Both Paul and Dawn walk along with Froslass while holding a few Poffins. When they got outside, the sun sets in front of them. "Hey Dawn, can you see the sunset well?" asks Paul in a soft gentle voice.

Dawn replies, "Yeah, it's beautiful," then realizes something about Paul, "Hey this isn't the Paul I used to know!"

"Funny, didn't we have this conversation?" asks Paul.

"R-right, I just still can't imagine the other side of you, you're totally different," said Dawn.

Paul then closes his eyes and said, "When two people meet, something is born."

"Wait, isn't that what Cynthia told you a long time ago?" asks Dawn.

Paul smiles and said, "Yup, you remember quite well Dawn."

Dawn smiles and gives Paul a passionate hug right in front of the sunset. Paul was confused a little but he felt a little warm. "I don't think you're the only one that changed when I'm only here, I also changed as well when you're only here," said Dawn.

Paul then didn't say anything. He hugs back and smiles. "I'm not gonna argue on that, I found this true."Dawn then breaks the hug and starts to open her mouth and said, "Paul….I-"she then got interrupted. A soccer ball went flying, about to hit Paul, but he grabs it and drops it after that.

"Wow, good reflex man!" shouts Dahlia from far away, "Want to try one more time?" The Jamaican accent girl was about to kick again.

"Quite a kick you got there, but I can react quickly," said Paul.

Dahlia then said, "You sure, not your Pokemon." Dahlia then kicks it to Froslass, but it hits the soccer ball and uses Ice Shard shape as a pentagon. The Ice Shard then attaches to the black pentagon of the soccer ball, making Froslass able to control it. The ball then rolls back to Dahlia, but she kicks it on the Ice Shard area, making the Ice Shard shatter. "Ahh, good move, but I stopped it!" shouts Dahlia.

Paul was shocked of Froslass's move. Dawn was also shocked when Froslass was able to control the soccer ball. "Paul, Froslass should be in Pokemon Contest," said Dawn with an impressed look in her face.

"Hey, you looking to fight tomorrow?" asks Dahlia

Paul replies, "I'll be ready tomorrow, don't hold back."

"Ohh no way I hold back, 3-on-3 battle, yeah?" asks Dahlia.

"Deal," said Paul.

Dahlia then walks away and said, "Sounds like my kind of fun, make it excited!"

As she walks away, Paul saids, "So what were you about to say?"

Dawn blushes and turns away. "Never mind, but don't worry about it," said Dawn in a soft voice.

"Well then, I guess I have to wait for tomorrow," said Paul.

Dawn smiles and said, "I wish you luck Paul."

"Thanks, I guess you're heading back to your town aren't you?" asks Paul.

"N-no, I'm staying here for another day!" shouts Dawn.

Paul was confused and said, "Hmm? Where else is there?"

"W-well," Dawn didn't know what to say, but she wanted to see Paul's battle tomorrow. "I-I was going to….see something."

"Like what," said Paul.

Dawn gulps and confesses, "I want to see you battling a Frontier Brain!"

Paul was a little shocked. He then walks toward her while Dawn's face looks down flushing red. Paul then places one of his hands on her shoulders and said, "Thanks," in a soft voice. Dawn looks up and starts to blush.

"Really, you don't mind like last time, you're not going to be annoyed what so ever?" asks Dawn. "So you want me to me there?" asks Dawn with a soft voice. Paul then nods, which makes Dawn smile.

"Thank you Paul," said Dawn.

Paul then pats her head and said, "No I should thank you for supporting me." Dawn then chuckles and hugs Paul. "Hey relax, so where else do you want to go?"

"Umm, well today is Sunday," said Dawn.

Paul then takes a guess, "The Foreign Building I suppose."

"Good guess Paul, comon let's go prey for all the spirits and nature there," said Dawn grabbing Paul's hand and runs there. "Hey not too fast, return Froslass," said Paul returning his Pokemon. When they got inside the cathedral building, they prey silently for a few minutes. Dawn then hears Paul's murmuring. "Father, Mother, please take care," murmured Paul. When they got outside, Dawn sees Paul with a sad face.

"Paul what's wrong," said Dawn with a worried face.

"N-nothing," said Paul.

Dawn then places her hands on his shoulders, "You can tell me." Paul stares at the worried Dawn.

Paul then confess, "My father is Cyrus, which was the Leader of the Team Galactic, and my mother is Lorelei, which is the Elite Four in Kanto that uses Ice-types. My mother was a beautiful red-headed lady and my father was a tough blue-headed man. My father, my mother, Reggie, and I were a family, but then things happened."

Dawn then said, "Red-headed lady and blue-headed man, I can see why your hair is purple," giggles Dawn then realizes that she interrupted his story, "Sorry, anyways continue."

"That's okay Dawn, I'm going to use their real names since they're not my parents anymore" said Paul then continues, "Cyrus and Lorelei was one of the toughest trainer and that's how they met and fell in love. They got married in this same place here and decide to have kids which were Reggie and me. Eventually Cyrus decided to take over Sinnoh due to his research, and Lorelei tried to stop him, but everyday he got more and more crazy. One day Cyrus left us and decides to create Team Galactic. When Reggie became matured, Lorelei told us to take care of ourselves and left to Kanto to become a member of the Elite Four.

Dawn then understands Paul and shed a couple tears. "Paul, I can see why you become like this, it wasn't your fault in any way."

"It's Cyrus's fault, he decided he wanted to go to a world where he can have for himself, and he was a selfish man. However, Lorelei is in Kanto living her life as an Elite Four. Even though I hate the fact that they both left Reggie and me, I still prey for them, hoping that they'll live their life because they're my parents and I still love them," said Paul.

Dawn said, "It wasn't your fault of which you become, your father was mean and cold-hearted and your mother was nice and peaceful, you have both of their personalities."

"I guess you're right," said Paul then turns away from her, "but I don't think I belong in this world, I'm probably an accident. No, I take that back, I don't even belong to this world!"

"Paul, please!" shouts Dawn. She then sheds a few more tears, runs toward Paul, and hugs him from behind. "You're not a mistake Paul, nobody is! Besides, you're one of the greatest Pokemon Trainer ever, so please, don't think of yourself like that, you're special Paul. You're a great cook and a Pokemon Trainer, and…that's what I like about you, so please….be happy," said Dawn.

Paul finally calms down and Dawn lets go of him. "Thank you, I really needed that," said Paul. Dawn then holds his hand and said, "You're not alone Paul, I'm here for you." Paul and Dawn both smile at each other and walks to the Pokemon Center. They got themselves a room, but there was only one bedroom.

"Great, only one bedroom," said Dawn.

Paul then said, "That's when you sleep on the floor."

"Hey that's not nice, you take that back!" shouts Dawn.

Paul smirks and said, "Just joking around." He then hops in the bed and said, "come on, there's room for two."

Dawn blushes and said, "B-but I never sleep next to a person before."

"Well, now you will, it's the bed or the floor," said Paul.

Dawn gives him a priceless face and said, "F-fine." She then slowly hops in and covers herself with her blanket.

"I noticed that you look prettier without your hat," said Paul.

Dawn blushes and turns away from him, "G-goodnight Paul." Paul also turns away. She was then shivering even though she is covered with a blanket. Paul then hears her teeth chattering a little.

"What's with the noise?" asks Paul.

Dawn replies, "I-I'm cold, that's it."

Paul then hugs Dawn and said, "How about now?"

"It's…a little warm," said Dawn while blushing, "I forgot my pajamas at home."

Paul then said, "Maybe you shouldn't wear a skirt huh." He then place one of his hands on one of her side legs. Dawn blushes even more, she felt perverted, but at the same time she felt really warm.

"Paul you pervert, out of all places," said Dawn with a gentle voice.

Paul then said, "Sorry about that," then let go of his hand, but Dawn grabs it and place it back. "No, I kinda….like it there, it's warm" said Dawn.

Paul blushes a little and said, "You're weird, anyways goodnight Dawn."

Dawn smiles and said, "Goodnight Paul." Dawn then whispers, "Dream about me."

**That is the end of the chapter, and sorry if the ending got a little perverted, but yeah. Anyways I hope you guys like the chapter, and it was a pretty long chapter. Please read and review, thanks!**


	4. Paul's First Frontier Battle

**At last, chapter 4 is finally up. It's been weeks since I've last update a chapter, now I'm back and this will be a long chapter, please read and review!**

Paul wakes up and gets out of the bed to go outside and train. He summons Froslass to strategies the Pokemon. Froslass uses Hail to hide itself and Paul commands the next attack. "Use Blizzard!" shouts Paul. Froslass then uses Blizzard, causing the whole ground transform to ice. Dawn hears the noise and goes outside.

"Paul, what was that?" asks Dawn.

Paul replies, "Just a little training before I battle Dahlia."

"I'll help out, go Togekiss!" shouts Dawn. "Toge-kiss!" Togekiss makes it introduction to Paul and Froslass. "Togekiss use Aura Sphere!"

Paul then commands Froslass, "Use Hail." Froslass then uses Hail to hide itself again, leaving Togekiss lost. "Now use Blizzard!" Froslass uses Blizzard which directly hits Togekiss and faints.

"Ohh no Togekiss!" shouts Dawn and holds Togekiss, "Your Blizzard directly attacks Togekiss, but how?"

Paul explains to Dawn, "Froslass's ability hides during a hailstorm, which causes a 100% for Blizzard to attack the opponent whether your Pokemon is dodging or not, on top of that Flying-Type is weak against Ice-Type."

Dawn blushes a little and said, "Well, I wasn't that much of a help am I?"

"You are, I just realized that my combination will never miss, I used you as a test and it worked, I should thank you instead," said Paul.

"Togekiss return," said Dawn then continues, "So then do you think that would work on Dahlia?"

Paul starts walking and said, "I have to find out when I battle her."

"Hey wait for me!" shouts Dawn. Dawn runs toward Paul and they both walk together. "So where are you going now?"

"Directly to the Battle Arcade," said Paul.

Dawn then said, "Hold on, you have to eat first, don't be in a rush."

Paul stares at Dawn. He then said, "You're right, can't battle in an empty stomach."

Dawn giggles and said, "That sounds like Ash."

"Mentioning you up your boyfriend again?" asks Paul.

Dawn got irritated and said, "Excuse me mister but Ash isn't-"

Paul interrupted Dawn, "Are you so cranky that you need food, let's hurry then." Paul then smirks at her.

"Ohh you're such a jerk sometimes," said Dawn with an annoyed voice.

Paul then pats her head and said, "I was only kidding."

Dawn looks away blushing and said, "Sure I guess."

"Come on Dawn, let's go," said Paul, continuing to walk. Dawn then hears Paul saying her name again. She happily walks and shouts, "Okay!"

They reach to a desert store, where Dawn orders her strawberry shortcake. "Yum, this is delicious," said Dawn smiling.

Paul stares at Dawn with a priceless face and said, "So that's your breakfast?"

"No need to worry, here's some of mine, try it," said Dawn. Dawn then puts her hand under the spoon to feed Paul. Paul took a bite and blushes a little.

"It's…not bad," said Paul.

Dawn smiles and said, "I'm glad you like it."

Paul then stares at Dawn for a bit and said, "You seem like a very happy person Dawn."

"Of course, no matter what brings me down, there's always a way of happiness," said Dawn.

Paul then saids, "I have a question then," he paused and asks, "Can you make me happy?"

Dawn smiles and holds one of his hands. She then talks in a gentle voice, "I want to see Paul happy, so I'll try my best to make you smile." Paul sees how Dawn cares for him and smiles at him, which makes him smiles back.

"Well let's go now, off to the battle arcade," said Paul.

Dawn shouts, "I'll be cheering for you!" They both leave the restaurant and go to the Battle Arcade.

"Welcome young trainer, you ready for me?" asks Dahlia.

Paul replies, "Let's go Dahlia. Both Paul and Dahlia go to the stadium and the referee stands on the middle.

"This will be a 5-on-5 battle, both trainers are allowed to switch Pokemon during battle, begin!" shouts the referee.

Dahlia chooses her first Pokemon, "Blaziken, show yourself!" Blazikin is summon and cries, "Blaze!"

"Magmortar, stand by for battle!" shouts Paul.

"Now for the Arcade Roulette!" shouts the Referee.

Paul asked, "The Arcade Roulette, what is that?"

"Simple, a roulette that gives either an advantage or disadvantage of yours of mine Pokemon!" shouts Dahlia.

Paul then said, "So part of this is base on luck huh, okay then."

"Go Paul, hope you get a good one!" shouts Dawn.

Dahlia then said, "I'll give you an example, I'll start the Arcade Roulette first." The roulette starts spinning. The roulette then stops on a picture of a lightning sign. "That means my Pokemon is paralyzed, your turn."

It was Paul turn and the roulette starts spinning. The roulette stops and shows an up arrow.

"That means your Pokemon will be a little stronger only on this round," said Dahlia.

Paul then said, "I got your game now, since you're paralyzed I get to first, Magmortar use Flamethrower."

"Dodge and use Thunder punch!" shouts Dahlia. Blaziken jumps and Thunder punches Magmortar, which leave him paralyze. "Now we're even!" shouts Dahlia

Paul commands, "Use Rock Tomb!" Magmortar uses Rock Tomb and Blaziken got paralyzed. It the directly hits Blaziken. "Follow it up with Fire Punch!

"Dodge and show off using Super Power!" shouts Dahlia. Blaziken spins and uses Super Power and directly hits Magmortar. It then falls down and Dahlia is about to command again, "Now Blaziken use Flare Blitz."

Paul shouts, "Dodge, then Rock Tomb!" Magmortar barely dodges and uses Rock Tomb. It hits Blaziken, and eventually gets knocked out.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, the winner is Magmortar!" shouts the Referee.

Dahlia returns Blaziken and said, "Just a warm up my friend, but now the show is starting, Ludicolo, show yourself!" Ludicolo summons and cries, "Ludicolo!" The roulette spins and stops. It was a picture of rain. "Alright, the rain will maximize the beat!" shouts Dahlia. It then starts to rain.

"Magmortar, Fire Spin now!" shouts Paul. Magmortar uses Fire Spin and attacks Ludicolo, but doesn't take a lot of damage due to rain. "Nice try, but the rain reduces your Fire Spin," said Dahlia.

"Ludicolo, speed up Drain Punch!" shouts Dahlia. Ludicolo's speed increases because of the ability swift swim. "What speed, hurry and dodge it!" shouts Paul while he was surprise. It was too late for Electivire and Ludicolo then reaches to Magmortar and uses Drain Punch to get the hits back from Magmortar. Magmortar then collapses and knocks out.

"Magmortar is unable to battle, the winner is Ludicolo," said the Referee. "Darn it, my Pokemon cannot keep up that Pokemon's speed," said Paul angrily.

"Paul you can do it!" shouts Dawn. Paul looks at her and smiles a little bit. "Okay then, Electivire, stand by for battle!" shouts Paul. The Roulette spins and it stops at a picture of poison.

"Ha, your Pokemon will now be poison," said Dahlia.

Paul got irritated and said, "That was a bad one, but I have to deal with it," then continues, "Electivire use Thunder!" Electivire charges it Thunder and strikes at Ludicolo, but its Swift Swim dodges it.

"Use Drain Punch!" shouts Dahlia. Ludicolo then swiftly runs and about to use Drain Punch.

Paul commands, "Hurry and use Light Screen!" Electivire uses Light Screen before Ludicolo reaches to it. Ludicolo then use Drain Punch and continues to do it with a beat, which made the Light Screen weaker.

"I remember she said to get to the beat, so that means while Ludicolo is on its beat, I can attack before the Light Screen ends," said Paul, "Giga Impact now!" Electivire uses Giga Impact on Ludicolo, which breaks the Light Screen and gives Ludicolo a direct hit. Ludicolo falls, but stands up and dances.

"Alright Ludicolo, show off by using Sword Dance!" shouts Dahlia. Ludicolo starts dancing, which raises it attack. "Now perform your Waterfall!" shouts Dahlia. Ludicolo spins around and start a waterfall around him. The rain is still active and Electivire just finished resting.

Paul shouts, "Full power Thunder Punch!" Electivire charges it Thunder Punch, but Dahlia adds another attack for Ludicolo, "Use Razor Leaf to reduce the damage to Thunder Punch!"

Electivire finishes charging his Thunder Punch and strikes at Ludicolo. It then makes an explosion and Ludicolo knocks out, but at the same time, the poison knocks out Electivire.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle," shouts the Referee. Paul and Dahlia return their Pokemon.

Dahlia then said, "Looks like I need to show you some more beats," she dances and continues, "Now Medicham, show yourself!" Medicham is summon and starts to meditate.

"Perfect, Honchcrow stand by for battle," said Paul, summoning Honchcrow. They both start the roulette and Dahlia got a down arrow while Paul got a sunny weather.

Dahlia then said, "Our small disadvantage, my Medicham has a higher chance of getting knocked out while your Honchcrow loses accuracy due to sunlight."

"That's fine by me, Honchcrow use Night Slash," said Paul. Honchcrow uses Night slash, but Medicham automatically dodges. "What, you didn't command it to dodge," said Paul.

Dahlia then explains, "Of course, it knows when to dodge, its meditation knows your beat."

Paul was confused, but still continues, "Honchcrow, use Dark Pulse!" Honchcrow fires Dark Pulse but Dahlia commands Medicham, "Use Fake Out!" Medicham dodges and uses Fake Out on Honchcrow. "And now, use Zen Headbutt," said Dahlia. Medicham directly hits Honchcrow, which makes it fall.

Honchcrow then gets up and Paul commands, "Now Honchcrow, fly up in the sky and use Shadow Ball." Honchcrow flies up so Medicham can't see the sunlight. It then fires Shadow Ball around Medicham and the Shadow Ball would not explode, causing Medicham trapped.

"Now Honchcrow, use Sky Attack," said Paul. Honchcrow dives in a Sky Attack to directly hit Medicham. At the same time, the Shadow Ball explodes, which takes damage to Medicham, but before that happens, Dahlia commands, "Endure yourself man." Medicham uses Endure before Honchcrow attacks Medicham.

"Ha, Endure saves my precious Medicham, and now for the finale!" shouts Dahlia, "Use Reversal!" Medicham gets up and uses Reversal to attack Honchcrow directly. Honchcrow was finally knocked out.

"Honchcrow is unable to battle, the winner is Medicham," shouts the Referee. Dahlia explains, "Endure is when a Pokemon is 1% active after taking a big attack, and Reversal receives more damage to the opponent depends on Medicham's active, the lower the stronger."

"You're kidding me right?" asks Paul angrily. Paul returns Honchcrow and clenches his fist. "Paul, don't give up!" shouts Dawn. Paul then notices that Dawn is there to cheer for him. "You still have two Pokemon left, you can turn the tables around!" shouts Dawn. He then calm his mind and continues, "Ursuring, stand by for battle!"

Ursuring roars at Medicham, and then the roulette starts for Paul. The roulette stops and there was no picture. "No event for you, that means your Pokemon will have no effect," Dahlia explain. "Fine by me," said Paul, "Ursuring, use Slash." Medicham is unable to dodge due to its situation, which takes the hit from Ursuring. Medicham then knocks out.

"Medicham is unable to battle, the winner is Ursuring," shouts the referee. "Not a surprise pal, but watch my next Pokemon Dusknoir, show yourself!" shouts Dahlia.

Dusknoir is summoned and the roulette starts. The roulette stops on a picture of a sandstorm. The sandstorm then starts raging, causing a disadvantage to both Ursuring and Dusknoir. "Looks like my kind of fun!" shouts Dahlia, "Trick your opponent using Trick Room." Dusknoir then uses Trick Room and the whole area become transparent, and then disappears.

"I'll explain, it makes slow Pokemon move first, get it?" asks Dahlia. "Too bad you used up your turn, Ursuring use Odor Sleuth." Ursuring begins to use Odor Sleuth. "It allows Normal-Type and Fighting-Type effective to Ghost-Type Pokemon."

Dahlia then said, "In that case I have a trick, use Magic Coat!" Dusknoir then uses Magic Coat which affects Dusknoir but reflects the move back to Ursuring. "Brilliant, but now the show starts, Magic Coat reflects your move like a mirror, now we can both attack!" said Dahlia.

Paul then said, "This would make the battle interesting, Ursuring use Slash." Ursuring runs and about to use Slash on him, but Dahlia commands, "Dusknoir, trap it using Will-O-Wisp." Dusknoir uses Will-O-Wisp to stop Ursuring and causing him a burn. Ursuring then got angry and its ability starts to activate. "You trigger its special ability, Guts, now you're finish," said Paul.

"Not necessary my friend, Shadow Punch on Ursuring!" shouts Dahlia. Dusknoir then uses Shadow Punch and punches Ursuring little by little, causing Ursuring to flinch. "Don't fail me Ursuring, use Hammer Arm!" commands Paul. Ursuring still takes the hit, but at the same time it charges its Hammer Arm. Ursuring then roars and directly hits Dusknoir. The sandstorm then rages and Dusknoir disappear.

"You know what to do Dusknoir," said Dahlia. All of a sudden, Dusknoir is behind Ursuring and launch another Shadow Punch, making him fall. Ursuring was then hurt by sandstorm and burn. "What was that?" asks Paul.

Dahlia explains, "Dusknoir may have a disadvantage in a sandstorm, but I train it using my weather device, so you can't predict the rhythm of Dusknoir!" Paul then thinks to himself, "There's only one way to solve this."

Paul then commands Ursuring, "Ursuring jump up and use Hyper Beam!" Ursuring jumps out and uses Hyper Beam on the whole field and Dusknoir was found partially hit. "Now directly use Hammer Arm," said Paul. Ursuring charges Hammer Arm and attacks Dusknoir, knocking him out.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle, the winner is Ursuring," said the referee. Ursuring is really tired, but still able to fight. "You have one more Pokemon left," said Paul. Dawn then cheers for Paul, "Alright go Paul he's the man if you can't do it no one can!"

"Looks like your girlfriend there seems a little happy," said Dahlia. Paul then got a little irritated, "Again she's not my girlfriend," then smiles and continues, "but she's rooting for me, and I won't let her down."

"Then here goes my last Pokemon, show yourself, Zapdos!" Dahlia throws her Poke ball in the air and it releases Zapdos, the electric legendary Pokemon. The roulette starts and a stop at a picture of a couple "Z" words, which makes Zapdos falling asleep.

"Looks like I get the advantage, Ursuring use Hyper Beam!" commands Paul. Ursuring charges it Hyper Beam and directly hits Zapdos. After the hit, Zapdos wakes up furiously and begins to howl. "Nice, but I won't hold back, Zapdos use Signal Beam," commands Dahlia. Zapdos immediately uses Signal Beam and attacks Ursuring and eventually knocks out.

"Ursuring is unable to battle, the winner is Zapdos," shout the Referee. Paul returns Ursuring and takes out a Poke ball. Paul stares at it, thinking that he isn't going to win, but Dawn cheers for Paul. "Paul, I know this is hard, but you can do it, I believe in you Paul!" shouts Dawn.

Paul's eyes were widen and surprised that she is cheering for him all the way. Paul realizes that Dawn has been cheering for him since the beginning. This makes Paul more confident and happy. Paul then whispers to the Poke Ball, "I'm counting on you," then throws the Poke Ball and shouts, "Froslass, stand by for battle." Froslass is summoned and the roulette starts. Paul stares at the roulette and it stops on a picture of an iceberg. "What a coincidence," said Paul. Froslass is then covered in ice which freezes it, but a few second later it shatters. "Ice-Type Pokemon can never be frozen, it is impossible for Froslass to be frozen."

"Then the finale begins, Zapdos use thunderbolt," commands Dahlia. Zapdos uses Thunderbolt, getting ready to strike Froslass. "Dodge it and use Ice Beam," shouts Paul. Froslass moves away and uses Ice Beam on Zapdos. "Fire it up by using Heat Wave," commands Dahlia. Zapdos uses Heat Wave to melt Ice Beam and attacks Froslass. "Froslass no!" shouts Paul.

Froslass is damage by Heat Wave, but still stands up. "Now use Signal Beam!" commands Dahlia. Zapdos fires Signal Beam but Paul commands Froslass, "Perfect, use Ice Shard." Froslass uses Ice Shard and destroys Signal Beam along with Zapdos. Zapdos then charges at Froslass, "Air Cutter to the max," commands Dahlia. Zapdos fires several Air Cutters and it hits Froslass.

Paul was struggling, but then Dawn shouts, "Remember the battle with Ash and Pikachu, try and use that technique!" Paul then realizes a flash back of the event, and then applies it to the battle. "Fly up and dive down using Thunderbolt!" shouts Dahlia. Zapdos flies up and spins down while using Thunderbolt, but then Paul commands, "Froslass use Hail." Froslass cries and uses Hail, which makes it hide itself while Zapdos charges right down on the ground.

"What, where is that chump?" asks Dahlia. Zapdos was confuse then fires it with Thunderbolt, but it didn't work. "Froslass, Ice Beam, go!" shouts Paul. Froslass fires an Ice Beam which hits Zapdos. "Good now use Ice Shard," Paul commands again. Froslass fires an Ice Shard and it hits Zapdos again.

"I'll stop this madness, Heat Wave!" Dahlia shouts. Zapdos flies up and fires Heat Wave, but it didn't do a lot of damage due to the hailstorm. The Heat Wave took a little damage to Froslass, but it was still able to hide itself. "Heat Wave to the max Zapdos!" shout Dahlia. Zapdos spins around using Heat Wave, but the hail storm still rages.

"You want a finale, I'll give you one, Froslass, full power Blizzard!" commands Paul. Froslass then targets Zapdos and uses Blizzard. "Zapdos use Protect!" commands Dahlia. Zapdos uses protect, but the Blizzard and the hailstorm combination is so overwhelming, it destroys Zapdos's Protect, causing it to take a direct hit.

A whirlwind of Blizzard and the hailstorm surrounds Zapdos ad it eventually falls down to the ground. The hailstorm finally ends and Zapdos is knocked out while frozen. "Zapdos is unable to battle, the winner is Froslass and Paul," shouts the Referee. Dawn runs to Paul and hugs him, "You did it Paul! You defeated Dahlia!"

Paul blushes and said, "Thanks, you cheered me from beginning to end."

"What a fun battle, you got some skills man," said Dahlia.

Paul then said, "You're the very first Frontier Brain I have fought, and now I understand that each of them are unique."

"You're right big man, and for your reward is a Frontier Print," said Dahlia. She then gives Paul the Frontier Print covered in shiny yellow. "This is something we knew Frontier Brain have. There is 4 other Frontier Brain in Sinnoh or Johto that has the same thing."

Paul stares at it and smiles. He then shakes her hand and said, "Thank you, I've learn a lot from this battle."

Dahlia then asks Paul, "Now, come and dance to the beat yeah?" Dahlia then brings out her maracas and starts dancing.

"No thanks," said Paul in a nervous voice. "Okay then, here's a present for your girlfriend, a maraca Claydol maraca made in Hoenn!"

"Again she's not my girlfriend," said Paul.

Dawn takes it and said, "Thanks for the souvenir Dahlia!"

"No problem, you sure you can't dance?" asks Dahlia.

Dawn scratches her cheeks with one of her fingers and said, "Thanks but I think I'll pass."

"Okay I understand, well goodbye young ones!" shouts Dalia.

"Bye!" shouts both Dawn and Paul. They left the Battle Arcade and walk together.

Dawn saids, "You and Froslass were amazing there, and that was a contest move as well."

"I took advantage of Froslass's ability, so I didn't put that much effort," said Paul.

"Yeah but you strategize it, and it's something I need to learn on my next upcoming concert, taking advantage of a Pokemon's ability," said Dawn.

Paul then said, "I guess I did help you a little. You should thank me."

Dawn then hugs Paul and said, "Thanks Paul, I believe that someday, you and I will be on the top, don't you think so?" Paul looks away and said, "You're too optimistic sometimes."

Dawn giggles and said, "Well I still have time before I'm heading back to Twinleaf Town. There's a place where I want to go to, come on follow me!"

"You're dragging me again?" asks Paul.

Dawn replies, "Yes Paul, there's something I want to give you for defeating Dahlia." Dawn then smiles at Paul and starts walking. She thinks to herself, "Paul, I need to confess about you."

**That is the end of this chapter, I made this chapter really long because of the battle. I think it's a little short but I hope you guys like it, read and review everyone, and thanks for reading this long chapter. See ya later!**


	5. Final Moment

**Alright, it is about time, the last chapter. It's been over a month, but this is the last chapter. Hope you guys like this, so please read and review:**

Paul, finally defeated Dahlia of the Frontier Brain. Now the story continues, Dawn is currently dragging her heart out to Paul somewhere. "Slow down, now where are we going?" asks Paul.

"Well, there is a place where I really want to take you…before you leave Hearthome City," said Dawn in a slight sad tone of voice.

Paul takes a look at his Poketech and checks the time. "I guess I have some time before I can leave," said Paul. Dawn smiles and immediately grabs his hand. "Hey!" Paul shouts.

A boy with glasses than appears behind Dawn and said, "Well well, where are you taking him?" The boy adjusts his glasses while laughed creepily. Dawn recognizes the voice and the creepiness, "Conway, is that you?"

"Why yes, you know me too well, the fact that my presence is here," said Conway. Dawn immediately runs and hides behind Paul. "Sorry Conway, but I already told you, don't do that!"

Conway points at Paul and said, "And what are you doing here, I didn't know you guys were dating!"

"I'm not dating her, in fact we're just friends, but if you lay a finger on her, or sneaking up on her, you'll be sorry," said Paul with bravery.

Surprisingly Dawn takes it by heart. She questions Paul because of him protecting Conway. "Fine, I'm sorry to bother, I must be going now, see ya!" Conway takes off quickly. "There, you're safe now," said Paul.

Dawn looks away and said, "Just friends huh." Paul looks at Dawn, seeing that she is a little sorrow. He then replies, "Yeah, just friends."

Dawn looks up at Paul. Dawn stuttered and said, "W-well, let's continue…..yeah?" Paul questions Dawn and asks, "What's wrong?"

With Dawn's fake smile, she said, "No need to worry!" Dawn starts walking and Paul follows her. When they get there, it was a small building full of photo stickers. "I drag you here because it's something I can cherish as memories," said Dawn.

"To take pictures huh, sure why not," said Paul straightforwardly. They go inside the building and then to a machine where they take pictures. "Great I only have enough money for one picture, and the rest for a train to Twinleaf Town," said Dawn, taking money off from her purse.

Paul, smiling at Dawn, said, "Well let's make this one count."

"Got it, no need to worry, one picture is all I need," said Dawn, inserting money inside the slot. The machine then shows a time "1 minutes and 45 seconds."

Dawn gave the machine an annoyed face and said, "Good thing its only one picture." They both sit down and start talking to each other. "What you said to Conway earlier, did you mean that?" asks Dawn.

"What do you mean am I missing something?" asks Paul.

Dawn places her hand on her chest and confesses, "Paul, what I'm trying to say is…..,"she hesitates but closes her eyes and continues," I see you more than just friends, more than close friends, no…more than that. You're a special person to me, more special than Ash, Barry, and Conway put together. What I'm trying to say is that I like you Paul, I really do, but I don't think you have that feeling toward me do you?"

Dawn then grips her hand and starts to frown. Paul then said, "Dawn, to be honest I don't like you. Dawn wasn't surprise, she freezes like a statue, not knowing what to do, but Paul places her hand.

"I'm sorry Dawn, I don't like you….," after a small silent Paul finally continues, "I love you Dawn."

Dawn looks up while blushing. Her eyes glitters and she starts to smile. Her face becomes joy and she shed a tear. "Paul I…..I love you too!" shouts Dawn.

Paul then kisses Dawn. Her eyes are widened at first, but then she closes her eyes. 10 seconds later, the camera flashes at them, and they noticed that they are taking a picture. "Wait, did we just have that picture taken?" asks Dawn.

"Let's go check," said Paul and immediately goes out of the machine. They get out and see a picture of Dawn and Paul kissing. Dawn chuckles and said, "Our first picture…and our first kiss." Dawn takes the picture and holds up tightly.

"Careful now, you don't want to rip it," smirks Paul.

Dawn stares at the picture and said, "Oh I won't, this is a keeper." Dawn and Paul both get one picture each and go outside. "Well it's time to part ways now," said Paul.

"Yeah….I'll miss you," said Dawn in a soft voice. Paul comes and gives Dawn a hug. "Maybe one more kiss won't hurt," said Paul.

Dawn reaches up to Paul's face and gives him a kiss. Paul kisses back and breaks the kiss. "Well….Thank you Paul, I have to go now," said Dawn.

Paul then starts to walk, "Yeah….Farewell." Paul slowly walks away, but Dawn stands there. She then runs to Paul and hugs him behind. "I...I can't leave yet, I want to travel with you, I want to train with you, and…I want to be with you," shouts Dawn with all her heart.

Paul then holds her hand and said, "I'm more than happy to." With that, Dawn smiles and cries a little. "Thank you so much Paul," and continues, "now to tell my mom about this."

She breaks the hug and walks with Paul. "Are you sure your mom will be okay with this?" asks Paul.

"I'm sure she would understand," said Dawn with a wink face. They both walk and hold hands together.

"I love you Paul," said Dawn.

"I love you too Dawn," said Paul.

**The end, yes that is the end of the chapter, sorry if its not too long, but I was planning to make this short. I hope you guys like the ending. Please read and review. Thanks!**


End file.
